White Band Society
by GoldenCompass17
Summary: Welcome to Central Dallas Hospital! You probably think that in a hospital your life stops...but really it's just beginning. That's what five young teens are going to learn as they overcome tough obstacles on their way to recovery. ( inspired by Red Band Society) *Accepting co writers*


Chapter 1: Hello There

Welcome to Central Dallas Hospital! You probably think that in a hospital your life stops...but really it's just beginning. That's what five young teens are going to learn as they overcome tough obstacles on their way to recovery. (+inspired by Red Band Society)

I didn't like the red bands because in my local hospital they put red bands on the people who have died-white bands are for the patients

 **Avery POV**

5 months...two weeks...and 5 days is how long I've been living in this room. I guess it could be worse, like at least I don't have to share it with anyone. Doctor Foster, my oncologist, helped me decorated my room with glowing white Christmas lights a couple weeks ago that hang down the walls. My ceiling is covered with colorful paper cards and pictures people drew for me when I relapsed.

That's right...I relapsed. This is my second time with Lung Cancer. It started in my right lung when I was 10 years old and I went into remission when I was 13. A year later...It came back into the right one. Gesh, couldn't have moved to the other lung and given right lung a break!

This hospital is kind of cool I guess, but I can't be alone for a certain number of hours without being checked up on. Sometimes I'll go unconscious if I breathe something with a strong scent or just forget to take my meds.

...10:32

Class started an hour ago, but I could care less...it's not like I'm gonna need to know all these algebraic formulas in the future.

"Avery! What do you think you're doing?" Ugh that voice...

As I turn over on my bed I look up to see Nurse June. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

I open my mouth to lie but she grabs my arms and pulls me down to my wheel chair.

Nurse June reaches down to flip the switch to my air tank and I put on my breathing tube.

"Don't you try an' lie to me" she spat out, " I might be dumb enough to put salt in my coffee instead if sugar but I ain't dumb when it comes to dealin' with my patients."

"So how did your coffee taste?" I smirk as I know she's probably rolling her eyes at me.

We take the ramp up from the 3 floor to the 4th and head straight for the classroom. But before I can push the open button, Nurse June puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be just fine, your young and have your life ahead of ya" she says and presses the button for me. I roll my eyes again and go in.

'You'll be fine'...not really something you want to hear when you have a 30% chance of living.

 **Colton POV**

This class is so boring...I swear it's worse than the Physics class I had to stop taking once I got here. It sucks that I had to leave in the 1st quarter of Junior Year. I made the Starting Lineup for Football season and that's something I've worked on for the last 8 years. Now I'm stuck in here cause of my Cystic Fibrosis that has severely gotten worse.

Bang! The door to the classroom closes and in comes Avery...late again.

Avery is pretty cool I guess, she loves playing basketball even if that means she's not allowed to walk or run. She pretty rebellious and will run and do stuff she's not supposed to do, which follows with someone having to carry her to her room when she passes out .

"Colton!" A voice asks. I look up to see our teacher Miss Riley holding up a poster. "You and José please write you name on it or I'm taking 10 points off."

"Why do you even care," I mumble to myself as I pull out a pen.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me ma'am," I cross my arms and look at her.

"That's the third time you have been disrespectful to me all week, get out of this class now!" Miss Riley demands and jabs her finger towards the door.

"Glad too," I smirk and grab my backpack. As I look up, Avery is giving me her 'Are you serious' stare.

I roll my eyes at the girl and rush out of the room. Turning the corner without looking I bump into someone and the next thing I hear is that person falling on the floor.

"Oh my god watch where you're going!" The person said. Looking down it was a young girl with a feeding tube underneath her shirt.

"Sorry, I got kicked out of class," I said leaning down to give her a hand, but she didn't and got up herself.

"Do I look like I really care about what happens in your life," She finished and pushed me to the side with her arm. She looked very malnourished with her pale skin and thin features. Her long black hair was pulled back into a long fishtail braid to show her diamond double piercings.

Oh well I guess I'll just go skateboarding.

 **Andrea POV**

Uh! Is he blind? Gosh now I'm probably going to have bruises on my chest from the fall. I finally make it to room 203(Eating disorders). I open the door and sign myself to go get my daily food supply.

"Andrea!" A friendly voice calls behind me. I turn my back to the counter to see my doctor, Doctor Vasquez. He is my Uncle, my second Uncle to be more specific.

I give him a small smile "Hey Uncle Camillo."

"Why all down? Today you just have to do your feeding tube!" He smiled, but then it turned to a frown. It's not that I want to be skinny or just following what girls at my school do; I have just grown up this way.

I let out a deep breath as I think of the last time I saw my parents… That was 5 years ago. My mother and father were broke drug addicts. They would give me a can of tomatoes and that would last me a good two days. My body just adjusted to low nutrition I was getting, which is one of the reasons why everyone thinks I look almost 12 when I'm 16.

I used to live with my Uncle at his place, but once he found I would never eat, he made sure I would stay here, so I've been here for almost 2 years. Luckily I can go to the public High school, unlike some of these annoying people here.

"Andrea?" I shake my head and sit down in his office. I lift up my shirt and he inserts the tube with cream colored fluid.

Uncle Camillo is no Dad and he only talks about my medical history with me now. He promised me he would be a father-figure, but I guess that never happened.

"Alright you're done sweetheart," he says with a smiles on his face. I nod and stand up.

"Bye," I wave and leave his office, but as I turn from the corner of my eye I see him with his head in his hands frustrated.


End file.
